1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electronic visual display systems and more particularly to a real-time visual messaging device for displaying messages received via high-speed networks from remote sources. In another aspect, the present invention relates to devices that provide power to visual display systems and more particularly to a remote power system for visual messaging device electrical components, preferably high current devices, including visual display units.
2. Description of the Related Art
Visual messaging devices are commonly used to display visual messages in the form of words, letters and figures. Such devices include a display unit that usually includes a matrix of illuminating elements, such as light-emitting diodes (“LEDs”). Messages are communicated or transmitted from remote devices such as computers or servers over high-speed networks such as local area networks (“LANs”), wide area networks, the Internet and the like.
In a large number of applications, such as manufacturing facilities, entertainment and other areas, it is very desirable to display the visual messages substantially in real time. The commonly used remote units transmit messages in the form of digital data at relatively high data rate (large bandwidth), typically in excess of one (1) megabits per second. Message information when used at the transmitted rate, i.e., without reducing the bandwidth, can allow the messages to be displayed substantially in real time and provide real-time two-way interaction between the messaging device and the remote unit with respect to the status and other important display parameters. It can also greatly enhance features such as animation, scrolling, sound, etc.
In the prior art visual messaging devices, particularly those that use high current consuming elements, such as LEDs, the remote units either transmit data at a lower rate or they first substantially reduce the received data rate, usually to about 10K bauds/second. Such devices are inefficient in the use of the transmitted data, do not provide the substantially real-time display or real-time two-way interaction between the visual display device and the remote unit and thus significantly reduce the effect of display features and also severely limit the information that is communicated back to the remote unit.
The present invention provides a display messaging system wherein the visual display messaging device displays the messages substantially in real time and may communicate or interface with the remote unit.
Another disadvantage of prior art visual messaging devices is the limitation faced during indoor use and installation. Users of visual messaging devices typically seek a visual display unit having a sleek, thin design. However, power supplies incorporated in the visual display units impose their size on the overall dimensions of the visual display units resulting in relatively large and bulky units.
In order to maintain the visual display unit's thin design, some prior art visual messaging devices have utilized power supplies positioned in a remote location relative to the visual display unit. These power supplies convert a line AC voltage to a low DC voltage, typically 12 volts or less, which is required for energizing the visual display unit. However, this configuration has its drawbacks because large, expensive cabling is required between the visual display unit and remote power supply in order to provide sufficient current and voltage to the visual display unit. For example, visual display units comprising multiple LEDs in a matrix require a relatively high current for illumination of the LEDs compared to other display light sources. Therefore, large, expensive cabling is required in order to remotely locate the power supply at any appreciable distance.
Still another drawback is the additional installation expense faced by users of prior art visual messaging devices lacking a remote power source for the visual display unit. A typical indoor commercial installation configuration includes a 110/220 VAC power source wired directly to the visual display unit. Wiring or cabling for the power supply is typically run through a concealed passage, such as an office building's plenum air space, to the visual display unit LEDs. However, for safety purposes, restrictions exist in placing high voltage wires in a plenum air space. For example, all wiring in excess of 50 volts to ground must be placed within conduit prior to installation in plenum air spaces. Therefore, the wiring or cabling for the power supply to the visual display unit not only becomes large and bulky, but in most circumstances requires professional installation in order to meet the proper safety codes for indoor installation.
The present invention provides a visual display messaging device having a remote electrical supply system for visual messaging device electrical components, preferably high current devices, including, visual display units, which addresses these and other drawbacks of prior art devices.